Silver the Maid
by MoonfireHikari
Summary: Sets up a month before season 2. Gaul is known to be someone who is shy around woman. He tends to avoid them as much as he could, except for the Genoise and his beloved sister. One day, a new maid was hired and for some reasons, she was the only one that can attract Gaul's attention. Will this girl be the cause for Gaul to overcome his shyness? (written out of boredom) GaulxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hajimemashita! I'm not an expert author but I've been in here long. However, this is not anything serious.**

**I just kept on thinking about Gaul-sama having a girlfriend...so I wrote this for fun. But if it catches your eyes, do review and tell me what you think. Flamers are welcome too! and also, constructive criticism.**

CHP 1: Arranged Meeting

The thirteen-year-old girl was busy cleaning up the front of the Fuugetsu Lodge, like she always does every day. She was a silver haired cat girl, taken in by Lady d'Arquien, the female samurai dog who works under Biscotti Republic. She has soft blue eyes and a sweet smile is always plastered in her face.

"We're back!" the child of god, Yukikaze announced as she stepped into the front lawn which they used as their training ground.

The blue eyes female dog with long braided brown hair: Brioche d'Arquien stepped in after that. The girl turned to them.

"Welcome back, my Lady, Yukikaze-san," she said.

"Awww, Silver! I told you not to be too formal with me!" Yukikaze said as she hugged the girl.

Silver mumbled, "Well…I don't feel like I have the right to call you by your nickname…"

The blonde puffed her cheeks at Silver's reply. The familiar small fox for Biscotti Knights Secret Squad jumped into Silvers hand. Konoha was the fox's name and it started to lick her face. She giggled as it tickled her.

"Silver, let's go take a bath in the river!" Upon saying that, she quickly grabbed the girl by her hand and dragged her to river which further into the forest.

"Those lively kids…" the Lady sighed.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the brown haired female rabbit working under them asked.

"Ahhh...yes! Green tea would be nice," the wolf demon sealer replied.

"By the way, my Lady…a letter came this morning, asking your presence along with Yukikaze at Biscotti Castle the next day after tomorrow…" the young women said, handing the letter to the dog.

"Hmm…regarding Silver?" she mumbled to herself.

That night, Lady d'Arquien spoke to the two about the matter. Silver was somewhat confused at why the Princess of Biscotti wished to see her. She is but a mere cat.

"So, you have to look at your best tomorrow," Yuki said to the girl with a smile.

Brushing her silky hair, the girl nodded. They went to sleep after that.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Brioche d'Arquien announced as she stepped down from her large cerkle.

Silver rode with Yukikaze. The two got down from the yellow cerkle. The cat girl stared in awe at the large building in front of her. Most of the walls were so sparkling clean that you could see your reflection through it.

"Welcome, d'Arquien, Yukki!" a girl, about Silver's age who has short green hair with dropping dog ears welcomed them.

"Éclair, it has been awhile!" Yukikaze beamed, seeing her old friend.

"This is Éclair Martinozzi, commanding officer of the Imperial Guards," d'Arquien explained, getting a nod from the younger girl.

"Nice to meet you. Please call me, Silver," the girl bowed.

Éclair smile and nodded. She told them that the Princess was waiting inside. The three nodded and followed her to meet the Princess. She was in the meeting room. Her pink hair was neatly tied to the back as a pony tail. She was wearing her usual gown. The four bowed to her.

"Hello, how have you been?" Princess greeted them.

"We are all alive and kicking, Millhi-sama," d'Arquien answered on behalf of the three.

They sat on the right side of the meeting table while Éclair sat on the left side. Princess Millhiore beamed to them and explained why they were here.

"I told Leo-sama about Silver being a cat that lives in our country," she started.

"Huh? Why? If I may know…" Silver asked, confused.

"Oh, i-it's not like I h-hate it or a-anything! I'm sorry if I've offended you!" the Princess apologised, waving her hands up and down as she did.

Silver smiled and shook her head. "No, you didn't. I was just confused…" she said.

Millhiore sighed, relieved. She continued, "Well, Leo-sama would like to hire you as her maid."

"Maid?" Yukikaze was next to be confused.

"Why is that so?" Brioche asked.

"It is because she seems interesting and she is as old as my brother," a voice answered.

All eyes were at the door. There stood a young lady with grey locks, lion ears, yellow eyes and was wearing a blue uniform. She was Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois. She was half smiling and half smirking with her hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry to barge in on your meeting. I just can't wait to meet this girl," the Ruler of the Galette Lion Territory explained herself.

She turned to Silver who sweat dropped immediately. The girl froze when Leo approached her. The young lady touched her face and stroked it. Silver felt somewhat calm.

"Nyaaaa…" she uttered.

"When can she start working?" Brioche asked the grey haired.

"As soon as possible...but it's her choice. I'm sure it'll be hard on you two…to let her. Besides, I have a little plan for her…" Her Highness Leo replied with a soft smile.

Yukikaze and Brioche d'Arquien turned to look at each other. Silver didn't say anything. She was absorbed In Leo's stroking. The Ruler of Galette left after dinner that day. Yukikaze noticed the change of mood in Silver.

Silver was still thinking about the offer. It would be really hard to leave the comfort of Fuugetsu Lodge. However, she knew that she shouldn't be burdening the two anymore longer. Ever since she lost her parents, all she did was cling onto the two knights. She seldom went outside and would only do so if Yukikaze or d'Arquien invited her.

"I'll head there the next day after tomorrow," she spoke up.

They were back in their lodge, enjoying their green tea. The fox stopped her intention to sip her tea.

"So soon?" Yukikaze asked, turning to the cat.

"I'll come and visit sometime. I promise!" the younger girl said.

"Well, since she had decided it, we can't stop her," the older woman sighed.

Yukikaze gazed at Silver as she took a sip of her tea. The young cat bit her lower lip and looked down. She nodded to what the Lady said.

* * *

"Hey! Get back here!" a loud shouting voice was heard throughout the corridor of Galette Palace.

"Catch us, Prince Gaul!" another voice was heard.

They were actually from one of the trios in Genoise, Jaune, a young feline knight of Galette. Along with her were the other two of Genoise, Noir, the black cat and Vert, the quite clumsy blonde haired rabbit. It seemed that Gaul, the prince of Galette was chasing after them to get back his favourite cloak, given to him by his sister on his 12th birthday.

"I'm gonna kill you when I get you!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Silver had arrived at the front gate of the palace, alone with her very own cerkle given to her by Princess Millhiore. She gazed at the gigantic blue painted palace.

"It's much bigger than the Biscotti Castle…I think…" she mumbled.

Suddenly, she heard footstep coming towards her. She turned to her right and saw three girls running in her direction. Silver panicked, but the three jumped over her on time, as if they knew she was there.

"Get back here!" a shout was heard.

"Huh?" Silver was confused.

She saw a grey haired boy with lion ears and yellow eyes, the same as Leo's, ran towards her. He was surprised to see her blocking his way. He tried to stop but due to him over speeding, it was too late.

"Out of the way!" he shouted.

_THUD!_

The boy fell onto her, causing her to topple backward. Lucky for them, Silver's cerkle was behind her, so they didn't fall hard onto the ground. The boy widened his eyes at the result: his lips were right on top of hers and he was holding her right hand up. If anybody saw them at that time, they would probably think that he did it on purpose.

"Ah…Silver-chan, you're…here?" a maid with blue hair came to greet her.

She froze when she saw the state. The red-eyes girl blushed and giggled at the sight. The boy quickly stood up. He looked away from the two. Silver stood up with a very visible blush on her face.

"Gaul-sama, you're so clumsy!" the maid scolded him abruptly.

At the back of the gate, Leo and the Genoise were smirking.

"The plan is a success! Way to go, you three," the Ruler said.

"It was really fun. Gaul-sama was so embarrassed!" Jaune grinned.

"Rouge did a great job too," Vert smiled happily.

"The timing was quite nice," Noir gave out a satisfied smile.

At the same time, Gaul was scolded by Rogue. Silver only listened. She couldn't help but pity him. However, as she thought of him being a prince, she blushed furiously. What would Leo-sama think of this situation?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello...sorry it took awhile. I've been busy. A lot has happened to me, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't update. Do read and review, please!**

CHP 2: A Role as his Maid

"Hahahahaha!" Leo laughed out loud after hearing the story from Rouge.

Rouge was stifling her giggles. Gaul crossed his arms in front of his chest, with a sulky face. Silver was taken by Violet to change into her maid uniform. The Genoise was with the two rulers. They tried their best not to laugh.

"You three idiots will pay for this!" Gaul shouted.

"I can't believe you did that!" his sister exclaimed, still laughing.

"It was an accident, Ane-ue!" Gaul defenced himself.

Leo stopped laughing. A knock on the door of the meeting room was heard. Violet came in and after her, came Silver in her uniform. All eyes were on the girl. She was wearing a white dress, going down to her knees and had frills at the bottom. She had a black apron on, wore a pair of white socks and a pair of black sandals. Her hair was tied into twin pig tails.

"You did well, Violet," Leo smiled, satisfied at Violet's masterpiece.

Silver blushed as she was not used to wearing such clothes. The Genoise circled her happily, praising how cute she looked in the uniform. Silver smiled to them as gratitude.

"Well, let's ask what Gaul-sama thinks," Vert decided.

"Yeah! Gaul-sama! What do you think?" Jaune said, turning to him.

Gaul turned away, crossing his arms again. "Why should I say what I think? She's just like all of you!" he replied coldly.

He glanced up at Silver who was attentively listening to Violet's explanation and nodding when necessary. Gaul huffed angrily. After a few minutes, Violet nodded to Leo as a sign that she had done explaining Silver's task to the said girl.

"Well, Gaul, she'll be taking care of all of your affairs from now own," Leo said to her brother calmly.

"What?!" both Gaul and Silver exclaimed in unison.

They turned to each other after that. Leo smirked and so did the Genoise. Gaul didn't know how to respond to his sister's decision at all. Silver looked down, faintly blushing as she remembered that they had kissed.

"Why?!" Gaul demanded.

Leo giggled. "She's young and I don't think it's good to make her take care of all the affairs around the palace," she explained.

Violet continued, "She needs to learn step by step…one by one."

"Hope to be in your capable hands…G-Gaul-sama…" Silver bowed to him.

Gaul glanced up at the girl beside him. What was his sister thinking, putting the girl under him after that incident?

Silver didn't dare look at him because she was still embarrassed. The Genoise girls were more than happy to have her.

"Now we can play with Silver-chan anytime we want," Vert stated.

"Yeah! We'll train her to become a knight too! She can join in the war!" Jaune agreed.

Leo suddenly remembered something and said, "By the way, Silver, do you know how to fight?"

Silver turned to her. "Not really…but I do know some close combats. D'Arquien always taught me…" she explained.

"That'll be good enough. Do join the war when we'll have one," Leo invited.

The girl nodded. Violet told the girl to come with her and she obeyed. Once she shut the door she could hear Gaul complaining. The girl sighed and quickly followed Violet.

Concerned, Violet asked the girl, "Are you okay with Leo-sama's decision?"

"Huh? I don't mind…she is the ruler here…" the girl muttered.

Violet nodded. They arrived at a white door. Violet explained that the door that stood in front of them was the door to Gaul's room. She opened the door and asked Silver to step in first. The girl did as told. Her eyes widened at the room. A bed stood at the right corner of the room and to its left was a shelf full of books. The laundry was near the white door. There were also three sofas and a coffee table. There was also a chimney too.

"Such a pleasant room," Silver exclaimed.

Violet handed Silver a list. "This is his favourite breakfast, lunch and dinner. Follow the list carefully or he might throw a fit," the purple haired woman said.

Silver nodded. Violet told her to only answer Gaul when he calls for her and not to bother him unless it was really necessary.

"If you have more questions, feel free to ask me or Rouge. Well, you will officially start tomorrow. I'll show you around today," Violet said.

Silver nodded. So, Violet showed the girl around the inside first and then, the outside. There was not much to see outside and so, she took the girl to the training grounds where the knights were training. She saw a man training with Gaul.

"That man is Godwin. He's quite strong. He is always in the front lines along with Gaul-sama and the Genoise," Violet explained.

"I see..." Silver replied, continuing to watch.

"I'll be leaving now. Make sure you find your way back to your room," the woman said and walked away.

The girl nodded. She watched as Gaul jumped away from Godwin's attack. When he saw her, he lost his balance and fell hard onto the ground. It was the first time he had fallen that way, so the Genoise searched for the cause of it. They saw Silver in a distance.

"H-Hey! Don't go there!" Gaul called out to the three as they rushed to Silver's side.

Jaune pulled the maid's hand. "Come on, join us!" she insisted.

"I can't. Violet-san said I can't..." the girl replied, trying to pull away from the grip.

She glanced up at Gaul who was busy brushing off the dust on his attire. He caught her glancing and looked away immediately. Godwin smirked. The boy twitched and started to attack Godwin.

"You really can't join?" Noir asked.

"Yes, Violet-san said I can't bother Gaul-sama if it's not necessary to do so..." Silver explained.

"You're no fun," the three puffed their cheeks and left her.

Silver heaved a sigh of relief. She watched them train again before walking back to her room

* * *

That night, Silver walked around the palace grounds to get some fresh air. There were two guards at the entrance who had just finished their shift. They greeted the girl and she nodded to them with a smile.

"What a beautiful sky…" she muttered, gazing at the stars.

"You think so?" a voice asked.

Startled, she turned around only to find the Ruler of Galette. She sighed and bowed after that. Leo smiled at the girl.

"Have you come to get used to things around here?" she asked Silver.

Silver replied, "Not yet…it's only my first day and a lot has happened…"

"Like the kiss?" Leo teased.

Silver blushed furiously. She looked down at the ground, Leo stared curiously at her. She heard the girl sighed.

"I'm sorry about that…I hope you're not mad. It was really an accident. I wasn't able to react on time," Silver explained.

Leo nodded her head, replying, "Yeah...I know. That brother of mine is so careless at times."

"Really?" Silver asked.

"Yep. One time, he challenged Hero Cinque to a duel during the tiem Biscotti had just won the war. On top of that, Millhi was going to have a concert in an hour's time and he just had to go and kidnap her…" Leo sighed.

"You must've given him a good lecture," Silver guessed.

"Yeah…and a hit on the head…" Leo replied.

Silver chuckled nervously at her last words. Leo turned to look at her. At that time, Silver was looking towards the sky full of stars again.

"I hope Gaul won't burden you…please, take good care of my brother," she said.

Turning to the Princess, Silver blinked. "Understood, Leo-sama," she replied, smiling.

The next day was her first day and she was somewhat nervous. Having to accidentally share a kiss with the one who was to become your superior was quite something. The girl pulled the end of her night dress, thinking of tomorrow.

"I'm going to hit the sack first," Leo announced.

"Okay. Leo-sama, I'm happy that you brought me here. Thank you," Silver bowed.

Leo sighed and patted her head. Then, she went back inside.


End file.
